


Make you feel my love

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adele - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: Work is a bitch, especially when your bosses are asses. But with Tom by your side, everything is okay





	Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> Make You Feel My Love - Adele
> 
> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes! I would love feedback!

“No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening!” you yelled at your laptop. The 50 pages you had written, had been deleted of a sudden update, and now, you had to do it all over again. 

Oh how you hated work. 

Not that you hated your job, but your bosses were true evil, and if you didn’t get those pages to them by Monday, you were as good as done. 

You sighed heavily, and closed your laptop. ‘Why is everything against me?’ you thought to yourself, resting you head in your hands. If it was because of stress or hormones, you didn’t know, but you started crying. Annoyance and anger filled you, and all you could think of was punching someone or something. That was when you heard your husband, Tom, nearing you. He walked quickly down the stairs, wondering what had happened, and nonetheless, how to make it all better. 

“(Y/N)?” he asked when she saw you sitting in the couch with your head in your hands. You looked up, red eyes and cheeks from the tears. You had completely given up, not even caring if he saw you cry. All you life, you hated crying in front of people. But with Tom it was different. It was as if he didn’t judge you, but just made everything better instead. 

“All my work is gone.” You said, voice trembling. He gave you a sad smile, and walked to where you were sitting. He pulled you up from the couch, and took both your hands in his own. You leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He placed his around you waist, holding you ever so close. You calmed more down as you breathed in the scent of him. 

“It’s okay (Y/N). I promise you. It’s okay.” He whispered into you hair. A tear rolled down your cheek, staining his t-shirt. 

“I could lose my job Tom. You know my bosses. I can’t write the whole thing again in one day.” You mumbled into his warm chest. 

“If that happens, we’ll find out something. To be fair I never liked your bosses.” He said, making you scoff. You pulled back a bit, enough so that you were able to look into the beautiful eyes of his. 

“Do you remember-“

“Of course I do my love,” he said, finishing you words. You were holding each other the exact same way you did on your wedding three years ago. “Just pretend that Make You Feel My Love is playing.” He said. Make You Feel My Love by Adele was the song you had danced to at your wedding. You remembered how nothing but Tom seemed to matter in those minutes.   
The two of you began to sway on the living room floor. You had never been the dancer, but with Tom it was easy. He held you close, smiled at you, and swayed from side to side. ‘God he looks gorgeous. I’m so damn lucky’ you thought to yourself, smiling as another tear rolled down your face; though this time it was a tear of pure happiness. 

“Oh darling, please don’t cry?” he said. He let one hand go of you waist, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. You smiled at his kindness. How you had been able to find a man as perfect as him, and that he loved you back, was a great mystery to you; but you could live in the not knowing. 

“I’m so happy Tom. I’m so lucky and I’m so happy. Thank you.” you said. He grinned his well known ‘ehehehe’ (and how you loved it), and pulled you close. He placed his sweet lips on yours. You closed your eyes, and Make You Feel My Love played in the back of your head. Your wedding day flashed before your eyes. The dance, the people, the party, and oh yes, the night. It had all been so perfect, which made up for the months of stress. Tom pulled back for air, and looked so lovingly at you. 

“I love you, (Y/N).” he whispered. 

“I love you too Tom.”


End file.
